At The Beach
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: It has been three weeks since Korra defeated Vaatu and Unalaq and saved the world from being in darkness. Mako and Korra had broken up for good. But when Mako wants her back. Will Korra let them be together again? *MAKORRA*


**It has been three weeks since Korra defeated Vaatu and Unalaq and saved the world from being in darkness. People are now living in peace with the spirits. It's also been three weeks since her and Mako have broken up for good. They both decided they should just be friends. It's for the best since there both busy with their jobs to have a relationship again. But since the avatar can only fall in love once. She can only love him and nobody else. She keeps telling herself to get over him but she can't. She's still in love with him.**

"**I need to stop this. He's probably gotten over me by now. And I haven't. What the hell is wrong with me?" Korra asked herself. She stops thinking about it as she got out of bed. She got out of her room on Air Temple Island and ran outside. Tenzin, Pema and Rohan,Meelo,Ikki and Jinora are going on a vacation to Ember Island. Korra wanted to come. As the avatar she should go to every place in the world. And she thought going to Ember Island might be fun. She invited Asami, Bolin and Mako to come with them. Mako almost couldn't come because Lin Beifong was throwing such a fit about it but it was summer after all. She decided to let him go. Someone will take his place once summer ends and there all back in Republic City. Asami had someone to watch her company for her. Asami invited Korra to go shopping for swim suits with her. Korra hates shopping. But Asami is her friend. She just couldn't say no to her. Asami walked over to Korra. **

"**Hey. Korra. You ready? I know this really fancy clothing store that has the best swim suits" Asami said. Korra rolled her eyes. **

"**Asami. I'm a tomboy. I don't want to wear any stupid swim suit" Korra said as she made a sick face.**

"**Oh. Come on. We're going at Ember Island. I heard it was pretty hot there since it's in the fire Nation. You'll get hot in your normal clothes. Were also shoppingfor summer clothes not just swim suits" asami replied. **

"**Fine" Korra agreed. They took Naga. Naga got off Air Temple Island. As Naga began walking around Republic City. Asami saw the clothing store. **

"**There. That's the clothing store!" Asami called out as she pointed to it. Korra told Naga to stop as they both got off of her. Naga waited outside as Korra and Asami walked inside the store. They were both looking around. Asami found her swimsuit and summer clothes already . She quickly went in one of the changing rooms to try them on. Korra was still looking around. She found a blue bikini swim suit. She picked it up. She also found some nice summer water tribe clothes. She picked them up as she went in one of the changing rooms. She put on one of the summer clothes she picked. It was a short sleeve water tribe top, water tribe shorts and brown sandals. She loved this outfit and all the other summer outfits she picked. She tried on the blue Bikini swim suit on last. It fit her so well. She then put her normal clothes back on and walked out of the changing room. She was lucky Asami was so rich that she could pay for it all since Korra didn't have any money. Asami notice the bikini swim suit.**

"**Oh. A bikini. I can't believe you would pick that. It's very girly but whatever. You made the right choice. I'm sure Mako will think you look so cute in this" Asami said as she winked. **

"**Asami. It doesn't matter if he thinks I look good in it. Him and I are over for good" Korra said.**

"**Korra. I know you still love them because of the look in your eyes. I know you had to break up because of your jobs. Mako told me. He looked really sad as he told me. I think he still loves you" Asami said.**

"**Well. Even if he still loves me. I said it was over for real between us. And he agreed to it" Korra replied as she walked out of the store not thinking anymore about it. Asami over walked out of the store. They both got on Naga as she ran back to Air Temple Island. They got off Naga.**

"**Naga. You stay here. I can't bring you. Sorry girl" Korra said as Naga licked her face while sad.**

"**Don't worry. Will take good care of her" said one of the ladies at Air Temple Island. Mako and Bolin walked over to where Asami and Korra were at. **

"**Ok. Now that everyone is here. Let's go" Tenzin said. Everyone got on Oggi as Oggi began to fly off. It took them a long time for them to get to Ember Island. But soon they were finally there. Oggi landed and everyone got off. Two young ladies walked up to them. They were wearing long Fire Nation dresses, wore red shoes and wore their hair up in a bun. **

"**Welcome to Ember Island. I hope you will enjoy your stay here. How long will you all be staying?" One of them asked. **

"**Were staying all summer" Tenzin replied. **

"**Very nice. I'm Ming and that's Meing. The ladies side are on the right and the man's side are on the left" Ming said. Mako and Bolin walked to the man's side and Ikki, Jinora, Asami and Korra walked to the ladies picked and a room and walked over to it. She then put her bag of clothes by her bed. She got in the bathroom and locked the door. She put the short sleeve water tribe top on, put on the water tribe shorts and put the brown sandals on her feet. She got out of the bathroom and put her normal clothes in the bag. **

"**Do you have a room with my wife and I?" Tenzin asked. **

"**Of course. I'll show you your rooms" Meing said as she showed Tenzin and Pema there rooms. Korra walked outside and joined everyone. Everyone else had their summer clothes on everyone had dinner inside. There were roast duck, komodo chicken, crab, steamed fish, boiled rice and much more. Everyone thought the food was delicious. When everyone was all eating dinner. Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, Asami, Bolin and Mako all got in there swim suits. Korra went in the bathroom and put on her bikini top and bikini bottom on. She walked out of the bathroom and walked outside. Korra ran in the water as she was water bending surfing. Mako notice her surf bending as he looked at her. He looked at her swim suit and blushed. **

"**Wow. She looks really cute in that swim suit. What the hell am I thinking? Even if I think she looks cute. We're not a couple anymore. But I don't give a damn. I want her back badly. I want my love back. I need us to happen again. I won't take no for an answer. I need to tell her my love for her and that I want us to get back together so badly" Mako said to himself. Korra stop surf bending as she sat down and rested. Mako sat next to her.**

"**Oh. Hey Mako. So how is it being a detective? So you like it?" Korra asked. **

"**Yeah. It's pretty cool. I kicked a lot of ass" Mako replied. **

"**Oh yeah. Well. I kicked a lot of ass too. Avatar kick ass style" Korra said as they both started to laugh. Even though they weren't a couple anymore. They were best friends. **

"**Korra. You look really great in your swim suit" Mako said.**

"**Oh. Um. Thank you" Korra said as she blushed. **

"**Korra. I need to talk to you alone. Away from everyone" Mako said.**

"**Oh. Well. We can go in my room. Boys shouldn't go over the girls side but I can't think of anywhere else" Korra replied. Mako followed Korra to her room.**

"**Ok. Here we are. What did you want to talk to me about?" Korra asked. Mako locked the door and walked over to Korra.**

"**Mako? Why did you lock the door?" Korra asked. **

"**I want you back. Korra. I want us again" Mako replied. **

"**Mako. I told you it's over between us for real. You agreed on it with me. I'm sorry" Korra said as she started to walk away. But Mako stopped her from trying to. Mako got too close to her as she fell on her bed. Mako got on top of her. **

"**No! I will not take no for an answer. Korra. Listen to me. I haven't slept very well. I been a mess without you. I need you in my life again. Please Korra. I'm in love with you damn it!" Mako called out.**

"**I'm in love with you too. But we can't. I said it was… but before Korra could say it all Mako bend down and put his lips on hers. Korra wanted to push him away but she remembered how much she missed his lips on hers. She had miss there make-outs. She missed him so much. She ignored what she said. About that they didn't work. Their jobs were difficult to have a relationship again. That's why she said it didn't work out between them. She felt terrible about what she said. They had been through a lot together. And she just dumped him like that when she's still in love with him. The fire bender boy that she loved for a long time. Maybe they could still be a couple when they have difficult jobs to do. She saw the way he looked at her. He loves her so deeply. So deeply that he got on top of her and kissed her lips. His lips felt so good on hers. They were so warm. Maybe that was because he was a fire bender. But she's a fire bender too. She wondered if her lips felt warm for Mako too. Mako let of her lips. He looked at her and waited what she was going to do. Was she going to push him away or not? **

"**Mako…" Korra said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. She kissed his lips. They then had their first tongue kiss. Mako let go once more as a smile came from his lips. Korra smiled as well. Mako bend down and send kisses down her neck. Then he bit a little at her neck. A little moan came from Korra's mouth. He stop biting at her neck as he put his hands on one of her straps of her bikini top. He wanted to pull it off of her. But he wanted to know if she'll be ok with it first.**

"**Korra. Is this ok?" Mako asked. She saw his hand on one of her straps of her bikini top. She nodded saying it was ok. Mako pulled on her straps. Her straps were off her shoulders. He pulled her bikini top down. **

**(I can't type the rest down here. The rest is MA rated for Lemon/Smut that's why. But I put the rest of the story on my Deviantart account)**


End file.
